


Stand By You

by MissLuthorsHizzie



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Freya too, Friends to Lovers, Hayley needs a hug, Hope is too smart, Mutual Pining, They both have emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuthorsHizzie/pseuds/MissLuthorsHizzie
Summary: Dealing with a recent tragedy, Hayley suddenly finds herself raising her daughter Hope all by herself. When Freya, the most unexpected person, volunteers to help her with Hope, well, how can Hayley turn down the extra help? Set throughout three years.
Relationships: Hayley Marshall/Freya Mikaelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Stand By You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I noticed there weren't really fanfics for this ship so I decided to write one:) Even though I love freelin, there's something about Hayley and Freya being together that I love! So I hope you enjoy this fanfic, please let me know what you think in the comments and spread the word about it! Also this is inspired by the song "Stand By You" by Rachel Platten.
> 
> Sorry if anything seems OOC, I haven't seen The Originals in a few years, this idea just came into my head randomly and I had to write it!

Year 1

Hayley didn’t know how to do this. There was no way she’d be able to take care of her three year old daughter, Hope, all by herself. Before, she had had Klaus who came by almost every day and helped in every way to raise his little angel. She had also had Elijah who Hayley had loved with everything in her. The whole situation had been messy at first (Hayley getting pregnant from a one-night stand with Klaus then meeting his brother and falling for him), but none of the Mikaelson’s judged them or their situation. 

Instead, all the Mikaelson siblings had taken Hayley into their little family unit, Rebekah being the most excited for the coming baby. Kol was friendly enough with his big smile and enthusiastic personality and Elijah was obviously more than charming. Then there had been Freya. 

Freya Mikaelson was the eldest and had been relatively distant at first. Kind but distant. Hayley was honestly intrigued the most by this Mikaelson, her elusive smile, hard green eyes, short temper that matched Klaus’, and dry humor that always made Hayley chuckle. Over the course of her pregnancy, Freya had slowly learned to open up and bond with Hayley. Their bond felt different to Hayley than her bond with the other siblings, but Hayley could never really understand why that was.

Overall, the Mikaelson’s had been the family Hayley had always wanted, had always needed. They were all so different yet bonded so deeply that they would do anything for each other. The perfect family to raise her daughter in.

But it seemed like so fast everything turned to shit. One minute they had been celebrating Hope’s third birthday at Hayley’s house, Freya, Rebekah, and Kol helping her get the cake and decorations ready, and the next minute Hayley was getting a call from the New Orleans hospital.

Klaus and Elijah had gotten into an accident and neither had made it through surgery. Hayley just remembered how she had dropped the phone, how she couldn’t stop shaking in the hospital waiting room, how everything had seemed to be a blur around her. The only shape she had been able to make out at the time, surprisingly, was Freya who had held her throughout the whole thing. She remembered Freya’s warmth, her reassuring hold and whispered words.

The accident had happened only two months ago and Hayley still felt like she hadn’t healed even a bit from the pain of losing the father of her child and the man she had loved so much. Hope seemed to miss her dad and Uncle just as much, crying almost every day in a way that broke Hayley’s heart. Everytime Hope asked for her dad or Uncle Elijah, her young mind not wrapping around the idea of death, Hayley questioned how she would even get through this.

However, one day Hayley found a surprise guest at her doorstep. Freya stood outside her door, looking unsure and hesitant on the doormat. Rebekah and Kol had visited multiple times since the funeral but she hadn’t seen Freya since the solemn day, which only surprised Hayley all the more to see the blonde with piercing green eyes on her doorstep.

“Hey, Freya.” Hayley began, bouncing Hope in her arms. Hope, for the first time in a while, had a bright look in her eyes at seeing her aunt. She was letting out an adorable giggle and wiggling her fingers towards the woman. Freya couldn’t help the smile that slipped on her face at just seeing her niece.

“Hi, I’m sorry I haven’t visited. I just…” Freya’s voice trailed off and Hayley felt her heart clench, understanding her reasons without having to hear them. Freya stood awkwardly in front of Hayley, not seeming to know what to do with her hands. “Can we talk?”

Hayley had opened the door further without hesitation, letting the eldest Mikaelson into her home like she had done a hundred times before. Five minutes later, the two of them sat at Hayley’s kitchen table (this one was bigger than her first one because of all the Mikaelson family gatherings over the years ). Hope sat on Freya’s lap, giddy from the closeness to her aunt. Freya played with the little redhead’s fingers in such a tender way that Hayley couldn’t help but watch with amusement. Hope had definitely missed Freya’s visits.

“What did you want to talk about?” Hayley didn’t beat around the bush, instead deciding to cut to the chase. Before the accident, she had been sarcastic and dark but after...it was like she felt a constant pressure on her chest. She felt rougher, tougher, more serious. Freya seemed to notice this but Freya was a little tougher, too. This had affected all of them, not just Hayley.

“I just wanted to…” the blonde woman began, looking straight into Hayley’s eyes, “I wanted to reassure you that I’m here to help. It took awhile for me to come to terms with my grief but I want to be a good aunt. A good friend and a part of your family. I’m here for you and I want to help you with Hope.”

She said I. Not “Rebekah, Kol, and I” or “the Mikaelsons,” but I.  _ Freya  _ wanted to help, wanted to be there. When Hayley couldn’t find something to say, still shocked by her words, Freya continued.

“I want to help you financially and I just want to be here. I  _ need  _ to be here. I want to be a big part of Hope’s life.” Freya looked down as Hope giggled at the sound of her name. Hayley couldn’t help but stare at the smile on Freya’s lips, painted on there just by looking at her niece. The blonde sounded genuine, Hayley thought, and she had bonded with the Mikaelsons strongly over the years, especially Freya. They would do anything for Hayley and Hope, even help raise her. Always and forever.

“Why don’t you just move in?” Hayley said in a joking matter, almost laughing at the thought of living with the temperamental blonde Mikaelson. The brunette expected Freya to at least chuckle at the suggestion, too; however, Freya only shrugged in response.

“Ok.”

Hayley’s head seemed to whip faster than lightning towards the woman, her hazel eyes widening at Freya’s single word reply. Did Freya really just say…“Ok? I’m sorry, what did you just say?”

Freya simply leveled a look at Hayley and opened her mouth once again. “I said ok. You shouldn’t have to do this alone, Hayley. Don’t get me wrong, you definitely could, but...you shouldn’t have to. If you want me to move in and help, I’m happy to.”

Hayley was speechless in the moment, unsure how to respond. Freya Mikaelson was offering to move in and help her raise Hope. The idea almost seemed laughable. Sure, Hayley and Freya had built up an unbreakable bond over the years but...Hayley had never imagined Freya would actually volunteer to do this. However, the serious look in Freya’s clear green eyes and the set of her pouty lips told Hayley that the blonde was ready to commit to this and, really, how could Hayley deny the help of raising her three year old daughter that wouldn’t stop crying until the blonde woman showed up at her door?

A week later, Rebekah and Kol were over to help Freya move in. Freya didn’t have too many belongings but her witchy, gothic wardrobe was enough to warrant her siblings’ manpower (she  _ was  _ a Mikaelson after all, they dwelled in extravagance). 

Hayley watched the siblings with amusement, seeing Freya’s frustration over Kol manhandling the boxes, Rebekah complaining about how she was hungry and tired, and Kol just wanting to move Freya in as fast as possible. 

The siblings had taken the idea as well as possible, the two seeing it as understandable. Hayley needed help and Freya was the answer. Rebekah was living with her fiance Marcel so they weren’t an option and Kol was constantly travelling with his girlfriend Davina. Freya, of course, had scoffed at the idea that she was the most single and available sibling, Hayley only laughing at the conversation between the crazy Mikaelson’s. 

Hope was wandering around the yard carelessly as she watched her family work, occasionally yelling out one of their names or asking for treats (the girl loved candy a bit too much). 

When half the boxes had been moved inside Hayley’s guest room, Rebekah had suddenly raised her arms in defeat. 

“Alright, I’m done for right now. I will not move another box until after I play with my darling niece.” Rebekah’s British accent was pointed and full of annoyance as she spoke, causing Freya to huff. The younger blonde ignored Freya and turned towards Hope with a grin and wide arms. “Oh, come over here, my little Hope.”

It seemed that Rebekah’s call for a break had extended to the whole group, Kol and Freya collapsing on the couch while Rebekah played with Hope on the floor and Hayley served them some sandwiches. 

“That child is way too precious to be Klaus’,” Kol stated, staring at Hope with an expression of awe all the Mikaelson’s seemed to have around the little redhead. Hayley smirked with an understanding look as she took a bite of her sandwich. 

Freya was already staring at Hayley as she said, “Hope’s too precious to be related to any of us temperamental Mikaelson’s, emphasis on mental. She’s 100% Hayley.” The blonde’s words sent a warmth straight to Hayley’s heart. The mother realized with wonder that that was probably the first time she’d felt anything besides grief and heartbreak since the accident. Even if Freya’s statement had been self-deprecating, it was full of her dry humor and was such a Freya thing to say that Hayley couldn’t help the way her heart seemed to melt at the moment. 

Rebekah simply scoffed at her sister’s words though. “Well, I don’t know about you idiots, but Hope is definitely at least 20% Rebekah Mikaelson. Classy and charming.” Rebekah winked at the group, somehow directing it towards everyone’s direction in typical Rebekah fashion, and Hayley couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of her throat. 

Later that night, when Rebekah and Kol had gone home and the sky was dark, Hayley found herself looking for Hope. The little three year-old had just been wandering around the kitchen, searching for candy like she usually was, and then she had walked off. Hayley left the kitchen in search of her mischievous child and soon enough found herself in the doorway of Freya’s room.

The door was open and Hayley could see Freya sitting on the floor with Hope. As Freya sifted through jewelry in one of her boxes, Hope kept grabbing bracelets and putting them on with glee. The blonde laughed at the little girl’s antics and started tickling Hope’s sides. The sound of Hope’s silvery laugh gave Hayley that warm feeling in her chest once again. 

She continued watching Freya play with Hope silently, watching as the blonde smiled and laughed and looked so unlike her usual stoic self. Hayley knew right then that she was grateful for Freya Mikaelson and her single, available status that had led her to moving in.

  
  
  
  


Year 2

By the time a year had passed from the day Freya moved in, the family unit of three had settled into a good routine. Hayley went to work during the day and Freya worked for the Mikaelson’s company from home, allowing her to watch Hope. They all had breakfast together, although Freya always struggled with getting up so early and usually went right back to bed to nap for an hour after Hayley left to work. Hope usually joined her, loving cuddling with her aunt in the big bed. Freya and Hayley usually took turns cooking, although the extent of Freya’s skills was pasta, and on Friday nights they had take-out and watched movies. Most nights were spent playing with Hope, watching TV, or playing games and once a week Rebekah liked to take Hope for the day and night to spend quality time with her niece. On these nights, Freya and Hayley enjoyed either pajamas and alcohol or the club scene and alcohol.

Overall, it was an amazingly easy and enjoyable setup. Hayley had never taken Freya to be the kind of person to actually settle down somewhere just to help raise a kid (especially one that wasn’t hers) but Hayley was proven wrong. And Hayley wouldn’t deny that the idea of living with another woman at first was slightly daunting, seeing as how she was never one to really hang out with other girls. However, Freya and her just seemed to flow easily together, probably helped by the fact that Freya wasn’t exactly like most of the annoying girls that irritated Hayley.

Honestly, she didn’t know  _ how  _ it was so easy. Over time, the pain that had afflicted Hayley’s heart for months was slowly dulled and just left an occasional small ache. The rest of the time, Hayley’s heart was filled with warmth. She laughed at Freya’s dry humor and dark jokes, smiled as Hope improved her vocabulary and got into painting, and loved the feeling of coming home from work to find Hope jumping into her arms and Freya smiling from the doorway or couch or kitchen. 

_ Ugh, when did I get so sappy,  _ Hayley thought, grimacing at her cheesiness. If 20 year-old Hayley saw her now, she would be scowling from the sappiness of her current behavior and thoughts.

Hayley and Freya learned to work together as co-parents...or family?...Parent and helper?...Partners? No, partners sounded romantic and this wasn’t a romantic situation, as Hayley denied. This was definitely not a romantic situation. Two women could raise a daughter and spend all their time together without it being romantic, right? 

So what if Hayley’s heart warmed whenever she saw Freya’s bright smile. Or how she admired the woman’s high cheekbones and sometimes wanted to trail her finger along her soft looking skin (this was simple friendly admiration, right?) Friends always felt butterflies when they heard the other laugh or felt lightheaded when their skin touched in a hug or hand hold or even accidentally. They were just friends, even family. Right?

Hayley couldn’t help but notice these growing feelings (friendly feelings, she insisted) one morning at breakfast. As the brunette sat down with a plate of pancakes in her hand, she saw how Freya was once again biting her pouty bottom lip like she usually did when she was thinking. Hayley found herself staring at the bottom lip as if in a trance, noticing how soft and pink her lips were and-

“Pancakes!” Hope yelled, bringing Hayley out of her deep trance. “Thank you, mommy!” The four year old was already grabbing the top pancake and drowning it in way too much syrup. Freya seemed pulled out of her concentration, too, putting two pancakes on her plate.

“What were you thinking about?” Hayley asked curiously, wanting to know what was on the other other woman’s mind. Her blonde waves were still ruffled from sleep and she wore a tank top and baggy sweats. It was honestly an adorable look on the woman and Hayley couldn’t stop the harsh beating of her heart when they made eye contact. A thrill went down her spine at the piercing green eyes staring at her-wait what?

_ God, Hayley, what’s wrong with you?  _ Hayley scolded herself, tired of these strange feelings and thoughts that seemed to be growing by the day.

Freya didn’t seem to notice Hayley’s internal struggle as she sighed. “It’s nothing. Just...Keelin.” The tone of her voice really didn’t sound like nothing and Hayley knew Freya and her girlfriend had been struggling recently what with Keelin going off to be a doctor in the army.

Hayley saw the stormy look in Freya’s eyes and reached for the blonde’s hand across the table. As soon as their skin touched, Hayley felt tingly warmth all over her hand. 

“Hey, you want to talk about it later?” Hayley tried to sound as reassuring as she could. Freya just nodded and looked towards Hope, obviously done with the conversation.

“Maybe go easy on the syrup there, Hopey.” Freya chuckled as she grabbed the emptying syrup bottle from the redhead’s hands. Hayley could only laugh at her daughter’s drowning pancakes, knowing that when Rebekah picked up Hope in a couple hours (Thursdays were always Rebekah’s days) she would be on a full sugar high. 

“There’s never too much syrup.” Hope stated confidently, her blue eyes focused intensely on Freya. Hayley couldn’t help her smile as she watched Freya grin and fill her own plate with syrup, knowing fully well that Hope’s addiction to sugar and syrup was in imitation of the blonde’s own eating habits.

Later that morning, Hayley found herself unable to do any work in her office. She worked as one of the top lawyers in the top firm in New Orleans, this career path brought about because of Hayley’s love of arguing and proving people wrong. Usually she enjoyed her job, but today it was a struggle to get her mind focused.

Everytime she started reading a sentence Hayley was suddenly remembering the strange tingling in her hand when she had grabbed Freya’s. Or the warmth she’d felt in the goodbye hug Freya had given her, her blonde waves right against Hayley’s cheek and smelling like lemons. Or how Freya always stretched out when leaving her bedroom, her tanktop slightly sliding up to expose a sliver of her waist. Or how she crinkled her nose adorably when she laughed.

Hayley dropped her head on her desk, frustratedly banging her head on the wood. She needed to get these thoughts out of her head  _ now _ . Why was she thinking of Freya Mikaelson like this? 

These thoughts had seemed to come out of nowhere, only growing more prominent by the day. It seemed like everyday that passed the fluttering in Hayley’s stomach whenever she was around Freya only seemed to grow stronger. 

God, what was wrong with her? Were these feelings real? Hayley hadn’t started feeling this until about six or seven months into Freya moving in so she knew it couldn’t be a crush created by loneliness. It was more like...bonding over grief? Over raising a child? Hayley wasn’t completely sure and she wished she could just ignore these feelings. But now that they were interrupting her work, Hayley knew they were too strong to ignore. 

Worst of all was that Freya already had a girlfriend so Hayley was just pining over a taken woman. A woman she shouldn’t be pining over in the first place. She was Klaus and Elijah’s sister for fucks sake.

_ Shit,  _ Hayley screamed internally as she hit her head on the desk once again, as if the force of it would erase all thoughts of Freya from her mind.

Meanwhile, Freya was going through a similar struggle back at their house after Rebekah had picked up Hope. Their house. It wasn’t just Hayley’s anymore. They had formed a sort of family unit, totally normal besides the fact that Hayley and Freya weren’t together, much to Freya’s frustration.

Yes, she knew she shouldn’t be thinking of Hayley that way when she was sort of dating Keelin but she couldn’t help it. Freya had had a crush on Hayley since she first met her, her bisexual heart betraying her at the sight of bright hazel eyes, full red lips, and the most perfect bone structure. Hayley was easily the most beautiful woman Freya had ever seen and that had been the biggest reason she had tried to distance herself from the woman at first. She  _ had been  _ carrying her brother’s baby (not that that had stopped Elijah from charming Hayley, much to the anger of Freya). 

So Freya had tried to move on by dating other people but her obvious feelings for the sarcastic, tough brunette never really went away. And now that they had been living together and raising Hope, they only seemed to get stronger by the day. That was one of the reasons her and Keelin weren’t currently working out. Keelin was doing a tour with the army while Freya’s heart just wasn’t in the relationship anymore, something both of them could see. 

No matter how much she tried, Freya couldn’t get Hayley out of her mind. The way she put her all into making sure Hope was happy. Hayley managed to never miss a milestone in the girl’s life, putting her daughter above all else. How her hazel eyes brightened when she saw chocolate (Hayley insisted Hope loved candy only because of Freya but Freya knew better). How Hayley’s dark hair always looked like a bird’s nest in the morning but only made her look even more stunning. How she laughed so hard she snorted during horror movies and grimaced at terribly cheesy movies. Even the way Hayley pouted on days when she was grumpy was extremely adorable and beautiful to Freya.

God, Freya knew she had it bad. She just wanted to pull out all of her blonde hair out of frustration. 

But, all she could do was try to use the breathing exercises Hayley had taught her for whenever she got worked up. It was no secret that Freya had a short temper and anger issues (something she had shared with her brother Klaus) and these intense feelings for the brunette were certainly not helping anything. 

Freya wasn’t sure if it was right to think of Hayley this way but she couldn’t help her crush. Was it even a crush at this point? When did a crush cross over to love? Ugh, Freya didn’t even want to think of that word and the extra turmoil that would cause.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her phone. Seeing Keelin wanted to FaceTime her, Freya tried to expel all thoughts of Hayley from her head and settled a smile onto her face. 

Hayley was exhausted by the time she got home from work. It was 5 o’clock and all she wanted to do was collapse on her couch and drink tequila. It was Rebekah’s day to take Hope which probably meant that her wishes could be arranged.

However, the moment she walked into her house to see Freya sitting on the couch, eyes rimmed with red, Hayley knew they were about to need even more alcohol than she previously thought. 

Without a second thought, Hayley rushed over to the blonde. It wasn’t until she sat down right next to Freya and put an arm around her shoulders that green eyes snapped out of their trance and landed on Hayley’s face. 

“What happened? What’s wrong?” Hayley’s face was etched with genuine concern and another emotion Freya couldn’t really place.

“Keelin called today.” Freya’s voice was slightly wobbly and at her words, Hayley took in a sharp intake of breath. “She..ummm....she told me she’s wanting to do a second tour and I said I didn’t want her to. And we had this huge argument and she told me I wasn’t really invested in the relationship enough…” Freya trailed off, not wanting to add that her feelings for Hayley are what truly caused her crying.

Hayley watched as Freya tried to cover up her eyes, as if to cover her tears. The blonde was never one to cry, neither of them were. Hayley had only seen this emotion on the woman a couple times throughout their time together, mostly around Klaus and Elijah’s accident. Freya always insisted that she was a Mikaelson, and Mikaelsons weren’t emotional idiots. Hayley could argue against that point…

Hayley didn’t really know what to say in the moment so she only wrapped both arms around Freya and pulled her in tightly. She tried not to think of the warmth of the proximity and how amazingly lemony Freya smelled. 

Taking the tight hold as an invitation to continue, Freya opened her mouth again, her words stronger this time. “Keelin called it off. And, honestly, I can’t blame her. I wasn’t really invested in the relationship.”

Freya let out a breath and turned her head slightly to find Hayley’s head propped on her shoulder, her face only inches away. Her hazel eyes were shining and her eyebrows furrowed. She seemed to be hanging on to Freya’s every word and Freya could only smile at the adorableness of it, forgetting for a second why she was crying in the first place.

“I’m sorry,” Hayley started, her voice soft. “I thought you two really liked each other?” 

Freya only shrugged slightly. “I did, yeah. But, she wasn’t…”  _ You.  _ That’s what Freya wanted to say. But what she actually said was, “...the one. Fuck, that sounds so cheesy.”

Hayley watched as Freya slightly cringed at her words, obviously not wanting to be the ruthless Freya Mikaelson brought down by sappy feelings. Hayley was so caught up in the moment of staring at Freya that she didn’t realize she was reaching forward and wiping a stray tear from the blonde’s cheek. The skin was smooth and warm and slightly wet from crying and Hayley wished she could just cup the taller woman’s face and bring their foreheads together or place a kiss on that adorable nose of hers. 

Freya immediately tensed under Hayley’s soft touch, bringing Hayley out of her stupor as she pulled back hurriedly. The last thing she wanted to be was creepy and weird right now and she would never want Freya to think she was taking advantage of this vulnerable state she was in. 

Freya’s own mind was racing at the soft touch Hayley had given her. It had been such a comforting action, just the small touch releasing most of the anxiety Freya had built up all day. But did it mean anything on Hayley’s part? No, probably not. Freya knew better than to hope Hayley felt the same way. Freya occasionally wondered if Hayley returned her feelings when she noticed Hayley staring at her with a strange look or how the brunette seemed to always be reaching for Freya’s hand or arm or touch.

Hayley’s voice suddenly snapped her out of her thoughts. “You want some tequila?” Her voice sounded slightly tense and Freya wondered if she had picked up on the charged exchange just seconds ago, too.

Freya pushed the thought aside and smiled, allowing herself to fall against the couch. “That’s literally all I could want right now.”

Hayley chuckled at Freya’s words as she stood up and walked towards the kitchen, ready to down the alcohol that might numb both their feelings for the night. Nevertheless, Hayley felt a slight glimmer of hope in her chest. Hope that maybe her and Freya had a chance now that her and Keelin weren’t together. Hayley immediately felt guilty at this thought, but she couldn’t deny how fast her heartbeat had been when she’d pulled Freya in for a comforting hold or how intense she’d blushed at the simple touch of wiping a tear away.

Hayley slowly opened her eyes, feeling sunlight on her face. She groaned inwardly at the pounding headache she was currently experiencing, already knowing she’d probably need to take the day off. There probably wouldn’t be any consequences considering she had practically a million vacation days saved up. 

When the brunette had fully opened her eyes, she noticed the slightly messy living room and the bottle of tequila on the table along with shot glasses. All Hayley could really remember from the previous night was many, many shots, drunk laughing and crying with Freya, and, for some reason, a very deep conversation about if werewolves and vampires were real (Hayley remembered stubbornly saying no while Freya argued against her). She couldn’t help but blush at that particular part of the night.

As the fog of sleep slowly disappeared, Hayley suddenly noticed a weight on her shoulder and looked down to find a mass of blonde hair against her neck. Freya was curled up into her side, face looking towards Hayley and body pressed up right against the brunette. Hayley didn’t think she could ever blush anymore than she was right now. 

The sunlight was filtering in and landing perfectly on the blonde woman before her, making her look like the angel she certainly was not (Freya was way too hot-tempered, but then again so was Hayley). The warmth coming from Freya’s body and the feeling of her chest rising with every breath was enough to comfort Hayley in the moment and Hayley resigned herself to just staying still.

In the moment, Hayley felt like she could truly study Freya’s face without worrying what anyone would think or about being caught. She noticed the high cheekbones that Hayley wanted to run her fingers over. The long, dark lashes. Pink, pouty lips. Adorable little noise covered in the lightest freckles. Perfect chin and curving jawline with a little birthmark on one side. Hayley almost wished in that moment that Freya was awake so she could see her smile and dimples.

Hayley could only cringe at her thoughts.

God, this was definitely a crush.

  
  
  


Year 3

Another year had passed and Hayley and Freya had only gotten worse with their feelings. And by worse they meant they had completely fallen for each other but neither had the guts to actually confess. Instead, they avoided talk of dating (which neither of them had really done), registered Hope for school, ate dinner as a happy and uncomplicated family, and hid their blushes and useless behavior around each other as best they could.

Of course, Freya noticed the way Hayley looked at her recently. She would have to be blind not to notice the constant stares when Hayley thought she wasn’t looking or the way a flash of jealousy quickly crossed the brunette’s face when someone dared to flirt with Freya.

Freya wasn’t stupid. She knew  _ something  _ had been changing between her and Hayley, ever since the night her and Keelin had broken up. The warmth of Hayley’s body right next to hers on the couch was still a vivid memory that only made Freya want the brunette even more, if that was possible.

Other people seemed to notice their feelings, too, and misunderstood the little arrangement the family of three had multiple times. Freya could never hide her sputtering when the three of them went somewhere and complemented how beautiful a couple they were or how cute their family was. Hayley never seemed too fazed by it, aside from slight blushing, but Freya was always a mess when it happened thanks to her overactive imagination. 

Hayley, for one, found that she couldn’t control her blush every time this happened. Part of her wished people would stop assuming so none of them would have to deal with a wide eyed, stuttering Freya and useless, blushing Hayley but the other part of her reveled in this. Even if it was just for a minute, Hayley liked to pretend that her and Freya  _ were  _ a couple. That they were together and raising their daughter Hope.

Usually Hayley was the one to correct people, even though it broke a little bit of her everytime she had to say the words “We’re not together.”

On Hope’s first day of school, this misunderstanding happened once again. Hayley and Freya were so excited for Hope’s first day, rushing that morning so as not to miss the milestone. Hope herself didn’t want to go to school.

“Why can’t I just stay at home with Aunt Freya? She can teach me.” Hope whined from the backseat, kicking her feet out in front of her as she sat in her carseat. The girl was wearing her favorite purple butterfly shirt and her red hair was held back by a white headband, an outfit that Freya had helped her pick out and the only reason she had even agreed to leave the house in the first place.

“Because, baby,” Hayley started, smiling despite this being the hundredth time they have this conversation, “Aunt Freya has her own work to do. And don’t you want to go to school and make some friends? You can meet people, learn new things.”

Hope scowled from the backseat, a truly adorable look. “Why do I need friends when I have you?”

Freya turned in her seat to look at Hope, her green eyes sparkling. “Hopey, in ten years, you’re going to be very grateful we’re sending you to school. Cause then, you’ll be in your rebellious stage and won’t want to spend any time with us. Trust me, five minutes in and you’ll have a new friend. I bet you’ll be the most popular kid there.”

Hayley smiled as Freya spoke, watching the woman’s expression fill with love and a teasing smile. It still amazed Hayley at times just how close Hope and Freya were, Freya acting as more of another mom then just an aunt.

“How do you know I’ll be popular?” Hope narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

“Cause, kiddo, you can paint, read, and you’re super fun. Plus, we raised you.” Freya said, her tone completely serious. This brought a small smile to Hope’s face. Hope nodded, as if agreeing, and Freya turned back around to face Hayley. The two women shared a knowing look before turning to look at the street. 

Fifteen minutes later, they were pulling into the school’s parking lot. All around there were parents dropping off kids, walking them to classes, or kids hanging out around the halls and playground. 

After much coaxing and a bit of bribery (hey, no one said Hayley was perfect), Hope finally got out of the car and they all headed to find her classroom. After many wrong turns and avoiding running kids, Hayley and Freya finally found the class. They felt frazzled and lost in this way too big school, but at least they had made it to the classroom where parents were nervously dropping off their five year olds. 

“Ready, Hopey?” Freya asked, sending a smile to the anxious five year old. Hope just shook her head as she glanced at the full classroom, kids putting things in cubbies and talking to other kindergarteners. Hayley cursed herself in that moment for never really teaching Hope how to be social.

When Hope didn’t take any steps towards the classroom, Hayley sighed and knelt down until she was at eye level with her daughter. Freya followed her lead and knelt, too. Hayley stared right into Hope’s baby blue eyes and placed a hand on her small shoulder. Hope only pouted in response.

“Hey, baby, come on. You got this because  _ you  _ are a Marshall and a Mikaelson.” Hayley felt Freya’s gaze on her but didn’t move her eyes away from Hope. “We are known for our strength and bravery. Now, you’re going to go into that classroom and show all those kids who’s boss.”

Freya stifled her laughter, making Hayley smile despite her serious tone. 

Taking the words to heart, Hope seemed to straighten her back as she glanced towards the classroom. When she looked at Hayley again, there was a determined look in the girl’s eye. “Ok, I can do this. I’m a Marshall and Mikaelson.” Hayley nodded proudly before enveloping her daughter in a big hug. After five seconds of hugging, which Hope had claimed was too much in front of her classmates, Hope gave Freya a big five second hug as well and ran into the room. Her backpack bounced on her back as she entered the room and Hayley watched as two little girls, a brunette and a blonde, immediately walked up to Hope and started talking to her.

“Look at her, Miss Popular.” Freya said as they both stood up, still watching as Hope seemed to easily interact with the girls. There was pride in Freya’s voice and Hayley felt her heart thud happily. 

“Well, like you said, we did raise her and you’re pretty cool.” Hayley turned away from Hope and towards Freya, watching the proud smile on the woman’s face. Freya, sensing her hazel gaze, turned her head.

Freya’s green eyes were soft as she spoke, but her lips had formed a playful smirk. “You’re not too bad yourself, Marshall.” 

Hayley scoffed in amusement, but before she could respond, an older woman with graying hair walked up to them. She had a bright smile and seemed extremely, extremely enthusiastic.

“Hi! I’m Mrs. Jones, your daughter’s teacher!” Mrs. Jones’ voice was so high pitched and charged with energy that Hayley felt like she needed to take a step back. When she looked towards Freya, she had to hold back a laugh at the startled look on her face. 

“Oh, hi, I’m Hayley Marshall.” Hayley held out her hand and Mrs. Jones eagerly shook it.

When the teacher turned to Freya, Freya slipped an uneasy smile on her face and held out her own hand, too. “Freya Mikaelson.” 

The teacher offered them a wide smile as she finally let go of Freya’s hand after a few seconds. Freya immediately pulled her hand to her side, looking like she wanted to slink away into the shadows and away from this sunshiney person. 

“It is very nice to meet you.” Mrs. Jones started, that smile not moving one bit. “I can’t wait to teach your daughter, Hope, she seems like such a sweetheart. And, might I add, you two make a beautiful couple.” The teacher’s eyes were soft as she looked between them and Hayley and Freya automatically shared an alarmed look.

Hayley’s cheeks were already turning red at the idea and Freya was picking at one of the many rings on her fingers. Freya waited for Hayley to say something along the lines of “Please, we’d never be together” or “No, I’m straight.” But all Hayley did was nod her head and give a shaky smile.

“Thank you. Please let me know if there’s anything you need.” Suddenly checking the time on her phone, Hayley’s eyes went wide. “I’m so sorry, I have to get to work.” 

They both excused themselves as the teacher gave them last handshakes and then they were in the car and driving away in a blur. Freya and Hayley sat in mostly silence, neither one sure if it was comfortable or uncomfortable. While Hayley was mentally berating herself for not telling the teacher they weren’t together and for letting the facade be real, Freya’s mind was running with thoughts of why hadn’t Hayley corrected the teacher and did Hayley do it on purpose?

“I thought Mrs. Jones’ face was going to break from all that smiling.” Hayley said, interrupting the quiet. Freya turned to find a smirk on Hayley’s full lips and gave a laughing snort, something she only did around the brunette.

Freya only replied with, “I think it’s a crime to be that happy.” 

And just like that, the awkwardness seemed to disappear, a conversation about how disturbingly happy Mrs. Jones seemed ensuing. 

A couple weeks later, Hayley found herself sitting with Hope at the kitchen table. Hope was painting with her small paint set and Hayley was working on one of her cases and filling out paperwork, Freya absent due to a meeting at the Mikaelson company.

Hope suddenly looked up from her painting, staring straight at Hayley. “Today Lizzie was telling me about her bio mom.” 

That definitely caught Hayley’s attention. Hayley looked up at her daughter, raising her eyebrows. She tried to analyze Hope’s adorable face and blue eyes but Hayley couldn’t tell where this was going. Hope had become really close to the girls who had talked to her on the first day. They were twins, Lizzie and Josie Saltzman, and pretty much the only reason Hope agreed to leave Hayley and Freya every morning for school.

“Bio mom?” Hayley asked curiously, wondering what exactly this conversation had been.

Hope looked like she was thinking for a moment before continuing. “Lizzie and Josie’s dad and bio mom used a surrogate to have them. When their bio mom died before they were born, their surrogate mother stepped up and helped raise them, so they call her mom and she lives with them and they’re a family.”

“Well, that’s nice they have someone like her to help raise them. Was something else on your mind?” Hayley narrowed her eyes at Hope. She knew her daughter like the back of her own hand and knew Hope never brought something up for no reason.

“I was just wondering…” Hope looked down a little, tilting her head as if debating if she should say what was on her mind. Hayley noticed in that moment how Freya did the exact same thing, bringing a smile automatically to her face. “Aunt Freya moved in with us to help raise me, too. So, we’re a family like Lizzie and Josie with their parents.”

Hayley didn’t know how to respond so she waited for Hope to keep talking.

“And if we’re a family like them...does that mean you and Aunt Freya are a couple?” Hope looked up once again, staring straight into Hayley’s eyes. Hayley, however, could only sputter at her daughter’s words. She felt a blush rising to her cheeks the longer Hope stared at her. Why was even her daughter bringing this up?

Hayley bit her lip before opening her mouth several times, unsure of what to say. “Freya and I aren’t together.” Hope, upon hearing Hayley’s words, just furrowed her eyebrows and gave Hayley a disbelieving stare.

“Really? I thought you guys just weren’t making a big deal out of it or something.” Hope looked confused as she stared down at the table.

Hayley, for one, couldn’t wrap her head around  _ why  _ Hope had thought her and Freya were together. Did they act like a couple? I mean, they lived together but... “And how did you come to that idea?” Hayley asked, laughing nervously at her daughter’s intrusiveness.

Hope only smiled “You two are always blushing around each other. And Aunt Freya doesn’t blush for anyone else. Also you are, like, always looking at her with googly eyes.” 

Hayley scoffed. “Googly eyes?” Hope just shrugged in response, a sly smile on her face. Sometimes she forgot that despite Hope’s unusual intelligence and observant behavior, she was still only five. Hayley groaned and pinched her nose in frustration, causing Hope to giggle.

_ God, I’m so obvious,  _ Hayley groaned to herself, so embarrassed that even her five year old daughter could see her feelings for the blonde woman.

“If it makes you feel any better,” Hope started, already back to painting as if this conversation wasn’t completely destroying Hayley, “Aunt Freya makes googly eyes at you, too.” Hayley could only gasp at the words.

Was there a chance Freya felt the same way? Could her five year old daughter be right about Freya? Well, she was right about Hayley so...for the next hour, Hayley couldn’t focus on her case anymore, instead opting to watch Hope paint while going over every single “what if” situation in her head.

  
  


It was later that night that Hayley found herself on the living room couch, wearing her pajamas and itching for some alcohol. She really needed it with the circles her mind had been running with Hope’s words and observations. Hayley had been debating whether or not to confess. If she confessed, Freya might be uncomfortable or weirded out if she didn’t feel the same. Hayley had always had abandonment issues, what with being given up as a baby then thrown out by her adoptive parents as a teen, tossed around from couch to couch, friend to friend, relationship to relationship. She didn’t think she could handle Freya leaving her, too. But if she didn’t confess, they would never even have a chance.

Unknowingly, Hayley was biting her nails anxiously, the reason for the blunt and ugly nails she’d always had. Hope was always trying to get her to stop chewing them but sometimes she just couldn’t, it was a nervous habit.

Suddenly, the sound of a door closing hit Hayley’s ears and a minute later Freya was walking into the living room, back from putting Hope to bed. The women usually took turns and tonight was Freya’s turn, both of them loving that time to snuggle with Hope and tell her bedtime stories (Freya usually told her stories about her life or her siblings while Hayley preferred fairy tales). 

Hayley felt the couch dip slightly and turned her head to find Freya looking at her with a questioning gaze, her green eyes narrowed. 

“What’s up with you today?” Hayley could only roll her eyes at Freya’s bluntness, the woman never being one for small talk. The brunette stayed silent for a moment, trying to appear nonchalant and like her brain wasn’t about to explode from overuse.

Hayley shrugged and gave an unconvincing smile. “Nothing, just tired. I’m working on a hard case.” 

Freya looked unconvinced, her eyes still narrowed and arms crossed over her chest. The way the blonde was staring at her sent Hayley’s brain wild again, wondering if it was a look of friendship, love, longing, just curiosity.

_ This is why I hate feelings,  _ Hayley yelled in her head. All she wanted to do was kiss Freya’s pouty lips or flip a table. Either one would be good, the former one obviously preferable. But the only way Hayley would ever be able to do that is if she actually gathered the courage to confess her feelings.

So with a deep breath, Hayley stared straight into Freya’s green orbs. “Hope was talking to me today about our family.” 

Freya looked slightly confused at the change in topic. “What did she say?” 

“She said that she thought we were a couple. That we’ve been together all these years.” Hayley let out a little laugh to cover up the lovey tone in her voice. She was expecting Freya to start laughing at the idea, to break Hayley’s heart with the simple act of rolling her eyes or a harsh refusal. But all she did was bite her lip like she had done so many times when she was nervous or thinking. The small, adorable action gave Hayley enough courage to continue speaking. “Hope said we’re always blushing around each other and that we give each other googly eyes.” 

There was silence between them as Freya took in the words, taking a longer time than seemed necessary. Hayley immediately cursed herself. What had made her think this was a good idea? Why would she jeopardize this whole family/friendship thing they had just because of what her five year old daughter said?

Freya suddenly interrupted her thinking. “Well, do you?” At Hayley’s confused expression and raised, perfect eyebrow, the woman elaborated. “Give me googly eyes.” Her voice sounded teasing but there was an underlying serious tone that gave away Freya’s true intentions behind the question. 

Hayley huffed and looked down at her hands, not wanting to look at Freya as she spoke. “Hope may not have been wrong on my part, exactly.” She heard a small intake of breath from Freya but continued talking. “I mean, how could I not get feelings for you? You’re Freya Mikaelson. You’re beautiful and smart and ridiculously stubborn and selfless. You’ve been there for Hope through everything and just seeing you care for her…”

When Freya didn’t say anything, Hayley continued.

“And then that adorable head tilt you do when you’re thinking or how you bite your lip when you’re nervous. Or giggle, even though you hate how it sounds but I think it’s the best sound in the world, when someone falls. Which is kinda ruthless and dark but I love that about you, too.”

Hayley’s eyes suddenly widened and her head snapped up upon realizing what she said.

She said the L word.

Shit.

Hayley wanted to just slam her head against the nearest available table or for the ground to just swallow her up and spare her from the humiliation. Freya just stared at Hayley with her jaw dropped open and wide eyes.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry. I’m terrible with feelings.” Hayley couldn’t tell if she was apologizing or scolding herself. Either way, she was still mortified. “Freya, I get it if this makes you uncomfortable. If you just want to move out or leave and not see me ever again, I totally understand. I know these feelings are probably one-sided-”

Suddenly, Hayley’s words were cut off by Freya lunging forward and pressing her lips against Hayley’s. The kiss felt warm and tingly and tasted faintly of the wine they’d both had during dinner. It was perfection and completely  _ Freya _ . Hayley felt the blonde’s warmth and surprising softness as Freya’s hands cupped Hayley’s cheeks with a tenderness only brought on by love. Hayley’s hands instinctively wrapped around Freya’s waist, pulling the woman closer to her until their bodies were pressed against each other.

After a few seconds of tenderness, the kiss turned into one of passion. Fiery and messy and fueled by such a long, long, time of wanting and longing. Hayley felt like she was melting under Freya’s touch, the woman’s hands making their way into her brown waves in a way that made Hayley immediately moan. She didn’t even have time to be embarrassed at the sound as she was swept away by the kiss and Freya’s lips and skin and heat.

Freya suddenly pulled back, looking rather reluctant. Both of them had darkened eyes and swollen lips, their hair tangled and chests heaving as they took a much needed breath. Hayley couldn’t process what was happening. Her and Freya...Freya and her…

“I love you, too.” Freya said, her voice holding more tenderness than Hayley had ever heard from the blonde. “I’ve loved you ever since I first saw you. I never thought you’d feel the same.” Freya’s heated confession sent an intense pang of love and guilt straight through Hayley.

They both just sat there for a few seconds, staring at each other with blushes and goofy smiles on their faces. God, Hayley hated feeling so giddy but it was worth it to see that wide smile on Freya’s face and those beautiful green eyes staring at her. They were only a few inches apart and Hayley could see every dark eyelash on Freya’s eyes that sent shadows down her high cheekbones. 

As if on instinct, Hayley picked up her hand and placed it softly on Freya’s pale cheek. Freya leaned into the touch immediately, the warmth of her skin sending tingles down Hayley’s arm. She moved her thumb across the blonde’s cheekbone, tracing the shadows cast on her face.

“This really took us three years, didn’t it?” Hayley said, still smiling.

Freya just raised an eyebrow as she leaned forward and placed another kiss on Hayley’s lips so softly it sent a shiver down the brunette’s whole body. When Freya moved back again, her cheeks were pink and she was biting her lip. “I think it was well worth the wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fanfic! I really enjoyed writing it! If you know any other Freya/Hayley fanfics please let me know and please give any feedback in the comments, I'd really appreciate it:) anyway thank you for reading and I always take prompt requests!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at @sydperk506 and my twitter @SydPerkins506


End file.
